Premonition
by Tricia Wall
Summary: The loss of Misao's daughter has grieved his entire family. He suffers the most, however, because he knew beforehand that it was about to happen. With these clues, will he be able to find his daughter, or will he go over his head into something deeper?


I just had this brain blast, like, this morning. I don't even know why I was thinking of it, but when I thought of the movie Premonition (not that absurd American remake; the original), I somehow imagined Mio and Mayu's father in that situation. The more that I thought of it, the more that I pieced together, the more inspiration that I got to start writing the story.

This story's from Misao Asou-Amakura's PoV.

Fatal Frame belongs to Tecmo and Project Zero.  
>PremonitionYogen belongs to Norio Tsuruta.

* * *

><p>"We couldn't stop at the last town, could we?"<p>

Misao couldn't help it. He finally took time off of work to spend time with his wonderful family. His loving wife, Shizu looked just as radiant as the first time he met her. His daughters, Mio and Mayu had the beautiful traits of their mother, mirroring each other in the back seat. Misao remembered how easy it was for him to mistake one for the other, but as of late, Mio had become quite irritant of her bangs, constantly pushing them to the side.

The Amakuras were going to vacation in Misao's hometown in the Minakami area. Misao would catch up with his old colleagues, then he and Shizu took the twins to the trail park in the Minakami forest. His daughters' happiness, as well as Shizu's happiness, made him happy.

However, when they were less than fifteen – maybe twenty – miles away, the car ran out of gas. Shizu wasn't exactly content.

"It's alright," Misao assure his other half, kissing her forehead, "I know this road. There's a telephone booth not too far from here."

"Okay," Shizu hesitantly said, "just hurry before the twins—"

"Mommy! I have to pee!"

The couple looked back at the car. Both of the twins were wide awake, looking at their parents with their brown eyes. It was difficult to tell which one had spoken.

"Oh, just go in your diaper," Misao said, being cautious to not address the wrong person.

"Misao, they don't wear diapers anymore," Shizu murmured close to her husband.

"Really?" he asked at the same level. "How old are they?"

"They're five, honey."

"Seriously? I thought they were still our little babies?" Grinning, Misao brought Shizu close to him, wrapping his arms around her hips, before kissing her on the lips. An outburst of "eww"s roared from the twins. Mayu stuck her tongue out in disgust, whereas Mio became overdramatic as she leaned back in her seat, dragging her eyelids down with the palm of her hands. Chuckling, Misao directed his attention back to his little girls, saying, "What? I got my cootie shots!"

"You got cooties!" Mio exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat. "Cooties! Cooties! Cooties! Cooties!" Gradually, Mayu began to chant along with her sister.

Opening the back door, Misao growled, "I'll show you cooties!" With that, he pounced playfully on the children, tickling them as he covered the two with kisses. As the twins cried out their laughter, Shizu tried to speak over them with her soft voice. "Shh!" Misao warned as he suddenly paused. Mio's and Mayu's face froze as well anticipating what was going to happen next. "Did you hear that?" When there was silence, he continued, "It sounds like…" Slowly, Misao turned his head, looking behind him. When he made eye contact with Shizu, he screamed as he fell back, fitting in the spot between the twins. They played along as they screamed at their mother as well, as though she was a beast.

"Misao, please!" Shizu urged, but she was instantly interrupted with a cough. She raised her arm so she could cover her mouth with her cream-colored sleeve. Misao instantly stopped playing around. Shizu had these moderate coughs for a few months. She was always urged to go see a doctor, but evidence of a visit had yet to arrive.

As Misao climbed out of the car, preparing to say something, Shizu stated, "I'm fine. Just go to that phone booth already."

"Are you sure?" Misao asked, holding her hands. He worried over her, more than she could realize. It may have simply been an exaggeration, but his wife's condition may have been more than a simple cough. "Well, at least put your sweater on, okay?" When Shizu nodded, he kissed her once again. "I'll be back," he said, but he raised the volume of his voice so the twins could hear as well. Parting from Shizu, Misao traversed down the side of the road.

It had been a solid five minutes before Misao arrived at the telephone booth. Victory spreading across his lips, he entered the booth before closing the door. (It was absurd to, since no one was around, but Misao has seen some odd things in his time.) Putting the phone between his head and shoulder, he used his hands to flip through the phonebook. However, his attention was strangely drawn to a newspaper that laid on the ground.

"Hello," he said as he released the phone book and hanging the phone back up. Picking up the newspaper, he stated, "I haven't read the news in awhile. Maybe it'll tell what's happening with the economy?" The first thing that he noticed was the issue date: June 14, 1978. "Tomorrow's the fourteenth, right? It's probably a mistype." He continued to examine the headlines. One of the articles in the side column caught his attention. It was a missing persons ad. One in particular pictured a young girl with shoulder-length hair. The character was familiar to Misao. Unfortunately, it was more than that as he read the description below the image.

_Mio Amakura (5) was last seen playing in the dense parts of the Minakami forest before she went missing. This isn't the first disappearance in this area. Police arrived to the call of her mother, Shizu Amakura (26), who was hysterical. Husband Misao Amakura (29) could not grip the situation as well. Mio's sister, the prime witness, has yet to say a word._

_Mio was last seen wearing a white blouse and a black skirt. She has natural brown hair and eye color, and she was last seen in the forest of the Minakami area. Should you suspect that you have a lead, call at…._

The paper faded from this point. Misao could hardly breathe. Was this a sick joke? He could barely move from his spot. His eyes stayed glued on the mysterious paper.

It was the sudden ring of the phone that snapped him out of it. Trying to close his mind back up and calm his nerves, Misao picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said. There was a hesitant static over the line at first.

"_You have one new message._"

_Is this a joke? _Misao thought. _On a public line?_

"_Message one: Received on June 13 at 4:07pm._"

Curious, he glanced down at his watch. The current time was 4:05, and counting. "This can't be right…" he muttered. Glancing back down to look at the picture of the girl labeled as Mio, he listened to the message.

…_. Mio! … Come on! Come on! … You better hurry, or I'll leave you behind! … Mio wait! Please, don't leave me! …. Mio? Where are you going? Mio? ….._

"_End of messages._"

Misao looked back down at his watch. There were twenty more seconds until 4:06. Acting on pure instincts, he slammed the door open and sprinted down the road. _Please,_ he thought, panting heavily as his feet met with the concrete as quickly as it left it, _please, be wrong. Let this all be one messed-up coincidence._ No sooner had he thought that when he heard someone shouting.

"Mayu! Mio! Come back!"

"Shizu!" Misao said, almost colliding with her as he came to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"The girls," Shizu began to explain, slurring her words in a frenzy, "t-they were playing. I was watching them, but w-when I looked away for a second… I-I can't see them now."

"Just calm down," Misao strictly instructed, putting his hands on Shizu's shoulders, "I'll go find them." Despite his words, he knew that he was the one that needed to calm down. The voicemail, the newspaper… Not taking another second to think about it, he jumped over the bumper railing, keeping his balance as he advanced down a slope into the woods. "Girls! Where are you?" he shouted. "Mio! Mayu!" he continued to call out their names, hoping to get some sort of response. Finding two young girls in an immensely dense forest was just as difficult as finding the needle in the haystack. Misao prayed that he wouldn't get pricked when discovering the needle.

He stopped in his tracks. "MIO!" he screamed. There were so many trees, Misao couldn't tell which direction he had originally come from. Was he even running forward? What if he ran in a circle? The thoughts pressed on him as a giant weight, he could barely focus.

That was when he heard a rustle. It wasn't like the wind pressing against the trees, despite the fact there wasn't any sort of breeze. It was very distinct, like something fell, crushing the leaves beneath. Misao stayed quiet, trying to ultimately control his breathing, as he continued to listen. Finally, he heard a very faint cry.

"Mio? Mayu?" he called again, running towards the direction where the crying was. It was only a short time before he over tripped something. Looking down, Misao gained a small sense of relief as he realized it was Mayu. "Mayu, what happened?" he asked as he crouched down. He tried to turn her onto her back, but she winced in pain. He noticed that her right leg was twisted to the side. "Honey, what happened?" he asked again softly. With dirt and hair covering her face, Mayu only replied in cries. Being a lot gentler, Misao picked her up in his arms. "It's okay, I got you. Where's Mio?"

Mayu immediately stopped crying, minus her small sniffles. Misao paused, wondering whether or not she was going to respond. Finally, she whispered, "They got her…"

"Who?"

"The butterflies…"

The following day, Misao sat in his living room, the life drained out of him. Mayu was resting at the hospital, and Shizu stayed by her side as long as she could.

Meanwhile, Misao kept his eyes on the newspaper that rested at the welcome mat…

* * *

><p>This is only a pilot. I don't want there being too many chapters. At the least, there will be five.<br>I researched a lot about the characters and whatnot so I can keep this story as realistic to the Fatal Frame story line as possible, but something tells me that I will glitch it up sometime into the story...  
>Minus the Fatal Frame and the fact that there'll be more than one chapter, isn't this an awesome spooky to tell at parties and such? :D<p>

... I forgot what else I was going to say. :'D

Oh yeah! Please give a review and such. The good and the bad are much appreciated. o3o


End file.
